The Flower Song
by kickstartmyhart
Summary: Mimi has a secret admirer and the mystery is driving her crazy.


**THE FLOWER SONG**

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Mimi has a secret admirer and the mystery is driving her crazy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.

**Author's Note: **Events of Digimon Adventure 02 have transpired. I have also tried to stick to canon as closely as possible.

* * *

The first time she received a bouquet of flowers delivered directly to her door, she was flattered.

The second time, confused.

And then, finally, the third time that it happened in a week, the third time without any indication of who it might be from, the third time her door bell had rung only for her to excitedly open it and reveal no one standing there… she was downright furious.

"What in the _fucking fuck_?!"

"You're so lady-like Mimi." Sora had laughed at her outburst.

"Well, who does that?" she exclaimed. "It's such a nice gesture, but what good does it do me if I have no idea who it is?"

"Maybe that's all it is – a nice gesture." Her roommate had suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"You really think so?" Mimi stared down at the beautifully arranged bouquet of ivy flowers with a dubious expression on her face. "Something nice for me… it's a lot of effort to go through though. Flowers are expensive."

"Try not to overthink it Meems. Lots of people like you."

"That's _true_…" She sighed.

Sora laughed at her again.

"Maybe they're scared. Maybe they don't want you to find out it's them."

"If someone's madly and desperately in love with me, I'd like to know who."

"Maybe that's not it." The redhead eyed her. Mimi was standing in their kitchen, popping the ivies in a vase of water near the window. She wasn't wearing a speck of makeup and her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she still looked beautiful. "Who am I kidding? With you, it most likely is."

"I wonder how to figure it out..."

"Try to catch them in the act."

**x x x x**

The next day, she miraculously wasn't working and it was one of her days off from university as well so she sat in their apartment's lounge room and tried to keep herself occupied. She browsed Facebook, posted some selfies of her bored face on Instagram, flicked through the channels on TV (normally she loved watching daytime soap operas, but she was too distracted today to pay attention to the convoluted storylines) and silently hoped and prayed that her doorbell would ring.

She also let Palmon brush – and play with - her hair but that was a whole other story. When the doorbell finally _did_ ring, her hair was half braided, half covered in tiny pink bows but she could have cared less what she looked like because her secret admirer was finally, finally, finally here!

The holder of the crest of Sincerity, however, nearly burst into tears when she threw open the door and absolutely no one was there.

Not one single person. Nope. Nada. Zip. Zilch.

Her secret admirer had gotten away with it again.

"But HOW?!" Mimi wailed. "I was _right there_!"

She went to slam the door shut in anger, but Palmon stopped her.

"Mimi, you almost forgot your flowers."

"I don't want them." The brunette looked from the bouquet of purple hyacinths to her Digimon friend, a sulky expression on her face. "You have them."

"But they're not meant for me." The Digimon's vines flew out to grab the flowers so that she could take a closer look at them. "They're so pretty! And there's such a nice note."

"_WHAT_?!"

Mimi immediately snatched the bouquet from her friend's clutches and scrambled for the attached card. There was about ten words written inside, a few flowers drawn clumsily in the corner and… no signature.

_Please smile again; it's one of your best features._

"THIS DOESN'T HELP ME AT ALL!" She screeched.

**x x x x**

She didn't know why it bothered her so much. They were certainly not among the first bouquets of flowers she'd ever received.

She knew that she was a pretty girl and so did plenty of males… thus, the gifts.

She'd also managed to garner rabid fan boys from her Digidestined-fighting-to-save-the-world days and had received pages and pages of love letters in the past, often perfumed, and often attached to presents.

But these were different somehow. An unsigned, vague message didn't fit the profile of a crushing fan. Nor did the simple bouquets she had gotten, replacing the lavish and over-the-top arrangements of exotic flowers she was accustomed to receive.

She concluded that the flowers had to be from someone that she knew.

This was somewhat of a bitter pill to swallow. Mimi had yet to fully recover from her breakup with Michael in New York. She had wanted to move back to Japan to study for a Bachelor's Degree in Culinary Arts, to finally make something of herself. He had declined coming with her. They had decided to try a long distance relationship but he had grown more and more distant as the days passed, before he chose to end it with her via text message. She often wished that she could take back the entire experience with the blonde boy, rid herself of the anger and pain that filled her heart at the thought of the whole misguided romance. With that in mind, the mere idea of getting involved with anyone else that she knew or cared about made her ill. And yet, she liked the idea of someone else lusting after her. It soothed her damaged ego by reinforcing the idea that she was, indeed, a beautiful, desirable woman.

She sat at her desk in her bedroom and dug out a notebook from her pink backpack. Flipping past lecture notes and assignment drafts, she found a blank page and proceeded to write down all the names of people she thought it could be.

_Michael_

_Matt_

_Tai_

_Joe_

_Izzy_

_T.K._

_Davis_

_Cody_

_Ken_

_Sora_

_Kari_

_Yolei_

She immediately crossed off Michael, their break-up aside; he was normally much more upfront than that. She also crossed off Cody, who was far too young for her (not to mention, she doubted he had the finances to afford all these bouquets), and T.K., who, everyone knew, was madly in love with Kari. Ken was next to go, she didn't know him well enough. Mimi eyed the rest of the names on the list, unable to come up with many reasons why it couldn't be them.

To be honest, she didn't know what to make of the remaining names. Matt had a specific way with the ladies and a talent for song writing, so she supposed it could have been him. Tai was a bit of an enigma; he was popular and friendly and got along with everyone. He constantly had girls chasing after him, so maybe it wasn't him after all. Joe and Izzy were somewhat puzzling additions to her list – both quiet and intelligent yet loyal and great friends. Perhaps it was possible that they could have a secret crush on her and this was their way of telling her how they felt.

Davis was cute, but he was also Kari's personal bitch, which wasn't really all that appealing. The girls might have done it to be kind or something, but Sora had been with her before when some of the flowers had been delivered so that sort of put a dent in that idea.

Furthermore, there were all the people she hadn't bothered to list: colleagues at work, friends from university… chucking the notebook across the room, Mimi rubbed at her temples, once again completely annoyed by her mystery gifts.

**x x x x**

While Mimi painted her toenails a mint green and pondered who her mystery bouquet giver was, they were busy at the flower shop planning out the next few days' deliveries. The person grinned as they paid for their purchases, Mimi was bound to love these. They'd write hundreds of cards and buy hundreds of flowers, just as long as it kept that smile on her face.


End file.
